It's My Life
by SixPathSage
Summary: <html><head></head>During the final war with Voldemort, Harry Potter dies, just as Dumbledore intended. However certain Elements are not happy and send Harry back to the past. Harry becomes an assassin and walks his own path. not for under 17. Slight Assassin Creed X-Over</html>


**It's My Life**

**A/N -** A nice time travel fanfiction, where Harry manipulates the system and changes everything.

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare of Reality**

The year was 2011, what was special was the Second Wizarding War was soon coming to a close. Both sides had reduced all resources and man power to reach this point.

Voldemort appearated with the ten remaining Death Eater's at his command at hidden located of Sanctuary. Where Harry Potter ran his base of operations. A place where it was impossible to penetrate or too enter; without the correct password or knowledge. The Death Eater's soon however stopped dead in their tracks as Harry Potter's Creed members soon appeared around them.

Harry learned long ago that secrecy was very important when it came to war. He also learned the very mistakes Dumbledore made that lead to traitors like Peter Pettigrew. Instead Harry used Secrecy Oath's, Truth Oath's, Unbreakable Vows, and Fidelius Charm to protect his comrade's identity from Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Unlike Voldemort's Death Eater's who mostly used the unforgivable curses, Creed members were all well train in combat and greatly outnumber the Death Eater's.

Harry soon appeared before Voldemort causing the Dark Lord to approach before him.

"Harry Potter, at last. For too long you have run, for too long you've been a thorn at my side. Once you are dead, I shall rule all. Dumbledore is no longer pulling the strings. You have no more protection. You don't have the Phoenix Core anymore, and I… I have taken the wand that was meant for me. The Elder Wand, the Death Stick; the Wand of Destiny, my Destiny." Voldemort shouted. "I'm unbeatable just like I always knew I would be. Give up foolish boy."

Harry was thirty one years old. He was hardly a boy anymore. He learned much from many witches and wizards who opposed Voldemort. The world the purebloods dreamed of soon became their nightmare. Many deflected to Harry who clearly the strongest wizard who could challenge Voldemort on even footings.

"You always were over confidence Tom. You always fail to see the strength of other's. You never could accept that other's were stronger than you. Then again, you properly could, that's why you killed them didn't you. So they wouldn't defeat you, so they wouldn't challenge you. That's what makes you so… weak." Harry calmly taunted back.

Voldemort drew a long hiss back. No one, not even Dumbledore would so boldly insult him like that. Harry however, insulted him all the time since they met at the Battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort was force to flee which caused the wizarding world to enter open warfare. In truth, it was Voldemort not Harry who started fleeing

Voldemort drew his wand and was very careful. He was no fool; Potter was in his prime and a very powerful duelist. Even his simplest spells could cause serious damage.

"Enough talk, don't you agree Potter."

"I couldn't anymore. But there is one thing I want to say…"

"What's that?" Voldemort asked. His curiosity was strong.

"I will kill you; there is no question about that just like you are going to kill me. But, in a way… you've become… my closest friend." Harry replied. He pulled out wand from his holster and took a dueling stance. Voldemort was momentary stun.

"Yes Potter, you too have become… my only friend." Voldemort replied.

Harry smiled. For twenty years, these two sorcerers hated and tried to kill the other. Today, they knew one will have to walk away. Voldemort knew he had to end this war or there will be nothing left for him.

They stood still as statues as the Death Eater's and Creed battled it out around them.

"Sectumsempra" Harry roared.

Voldemort immediately cast a shield with s green serpent on it, the shield, while powerful still received he drew the Elder Wand back and like a whip, fire erupted and headed straight for Harry who disappeared and reappeared at Voldemort's left side.

"Glacies Telum." Harry shouted.

Voldemort immediately leap away as shield was destroyed, covered in Ice. Harry disappeared as he fire a Crucio Curse at him. Harry reappeared behind Voldemort and shouted "Sectumsempra" Voldemort staggers but spun around and roared "Avada Kedavra"

Harry disappeared just as the curse flew at him. Instead, a burn tree burst into dust. Voldemort then disappeared just as Harry reappeared. Harry dodges another curse and roared "Draconifors"

Several statues came alive and immediately started attack Voldemort. Voldemort roared in fury and immediately cast as many spells as he knew to bring them down. Finally he roared "Incohare Calx"

"Extraho Incendia" Harry roared causing Voldemort to scream in pain. He quickly put out the fire but Harry immediately went on the attack.

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort screamed just as Harry roared "Sectumsempra". Both curses hit each other head on. Harry cursed his stupidity. The wand he was using wasn't strong like his phoenix core.

What Harry didn't expect was for the curses to backfire on the users. Harry took a direct hit from his own Sectumsempra while Voldemort was hit by his own Avada Kedkavra.

Voldemort fell to the floor dead, shock was written on his face at this unexplained turn of events.

Harry crashed on the floor blood splattering all around him.

"It's over." Harry whispered.

The members of Creed gathered around their fallen leader as the Death Eater's disappearated at the sight of the Dark Lord's death.

"Looks like, I'm not going to be a part of the new world. Create the peace, we have all fought for." Harry replied he closed his eyes.

With his last breath, Harry Potter died. His comrades and friends all mourn his death as Harry Potter laid on the ground. The snow had fallen around him as if the skies were crying at the loss of the wizarding world last hero.

Harry woke up to see himself standing in the middle of platform nine and three quarters. It was strange for him because he wasn't expecting anything like this.

He took a few steps only to hear someone giggle.

He turns around to see a beautiful young woman with red hair. She was sitting on the benches smiling at him.

"Mom?" Harry replied.

She merely smiles and beckons him to sit next to her.

"What's going on mom?" Harry asked.

"Goodness, you really believe I'm your mother?" She replied.

Now that Harry heard her voice, she sounded nothing like his mother. Her voice did sound that of angel's.

"If you're not my mother, than who are you?"

"I am many things; but you could say I'm your guardian angel."

"So you're here to take me to heaven or hell?"

"You're not here to pass on."

"Then what are you…"

"Many things have happen that should not have happen. You were not supposed to die with the Dark Lord. Instead, the Horcrux that lies within you was to be destroyed. However, you're died from your own curse just as Voldemort died from his."

"How did that happen?" Harry asked.

"The Elder Wand is a mysterious wand. It refused to kill you, because you are its true master."

"How… I thought you need to kill the previous owner to wins its allegiance." Harry replied.

"That is nonsense. How do you think Dumbledore won it from Gellert Grindellwald? You win the wands allegiance by defeating and disarming the previous owner. This is true for all magical items. You disarmed and defeated Draco Malfoy, a long time ago. The Elder Wand senses it and immediately accepted you as its rightful master. You've haven't been defeated since you defeated young Draco Malfoy. The Elder Wand knew this, so when the killing curse was cast by the Dark Lord to kill you, the Elder Wand refused; and force the spell to backfire on the Dark Lord; because it refused to kill it's master."

"So I was saved on luck again."

"No, you were saved because Dumbledore set the finally stages for you."

"What?"

"You worship the man and respect him so much that you failed to see he manipulated you since the beginning. He knew you would die to protect your friends, and he used that to his advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"Think back from the very beginning. Look past the lies and deception and you will see the truth."

"I don't understand. What do you mean he used me since the beginning?" Harry half shouted, half demanded. His 'guardian angel' sighs heavily.

"Dumbledore place you at your mother's sister place, knowing full well how she felt anything that had to do with her sister. Your mother also made it very clear that you were not to live with your aunt and uncle. She and your father stated if Sirus Black and Remus Lupin were unable to take care of you, than you would live with Sirus Black's cousin, Andromeda Tonks nee Black. Lily and James believed, she was far more suitable than your Aunts and Uncle."

"Would have been interesting, having Tonks as a sister." Harry muttered. His guardian smiled.

"Dumbledore knew this, and ignored it. As you know, he claims because of the protection left your mother would protect you from all those who wanted to harm you. However, this did not stop you from being harm those inside the house. Dumbledore knew, you wouldn't grow up happy and without a childhood. He molded you to worship him and follow him just as he wanted. To ensure that you followed and became the way he wanted he as for the help of the Weasley family."

"What?" Harry shouted.

"You're telling me you don't find that odd? That Molly Weasley appeared just when you needed to get on the platform. Even weirder she asked what the platform number was? When she had two graduate students and three boys already in school? Then on the Hogwarts Express, Ron Weasley became your friend because you two had much in common. But his mother merely told him to become your friend and to report to Dumbledore should he feel you were going dark. Ron Weasley also helps mold you into Gryffindor because that's where they wanted you to be."

Harry was slowly seething. He was used. He was betrayed. He should have foreseen it. He should have known.

"Dumbledore also wanted you under control, even if he couldn't control you. For that, he asked Molly Weasley to ensure that you would fall for her daughter Ginny Weasley. Ginny, was too happy and too naïve to believe you would fall for her. During your fifth year, she began spiking your drinks with love potions. In your sixth year, she started lacing your potion with Amortentia; which is…"

"The most powerful love potion in the world." Harry replied. He was seething inside.

"Quiet right; she stole most of the potion from Professor Slughorn's office. She would later gain your fortune and use it to rebuild the world in Dumbledore's imagine."

Harry open his eyes realizing that he did indeed leave Ginny everything. She never loved him, she was obsess with him like he was a toy.

"Ron Weasley furthermore, made sure you didn't make many friends. He didn't want you hanging out with other people so he kept a tight line and scared off others. His temper never helped him anyways. You were destined for greatness, Dumbledore knew this and fear you would grow… too powerful for him to control. He used your hate and your happiness to control you."

"Why, why would he do that?"

"Do you blame Dumbledore? He knew when he left you on those doorsteps of your Aunt Petunia. Dumbledore knew he was taking a huge gamble. He could have turned you into another Voldemort. He didn't tell you the full truth of your heritage and Voldemort's true reasons. Nor did he ever punish Severus Snape for every judging you for your father's actions. Unfortunately, this only caused more harm than good."

"Damn straight." Harry mutters underneath his breath.

"Dumbledore merely hated the system. He was too scared to change it himself. He feared power; he knew he couldn't be trusted with power. If he was in a position of power, he could have ended up like Gellert Grindelwald or even Voldemort. He couldn't obtain power because he knew he couldn't create the peace he wanted."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"When Dumbledore was young; he lived in a small village with his mother, father, brother and sister."

"Sister?" Harry repeated, unsure he heard correctly.

"Perhaps I shall start at the beginning. It's best if you knew from the very beginning. Albus Dumbledore was born to Percival and Kendra Dumbledore. He was the eldest son; as such he was expect to take charge of his family one day. Dumbledore soon had a brother, Aberforth. The two really didn't get along but they did love each other. A few years after Aberforth's was born, the family was bless with their youngest child; Ariana Dumbledore. However, not all went well. When Ariana was barely six years old, she was practicing her magical abilities in her backyard. However, three muggle boys were spying on her and soon made themselves known those they were watching her. They attack her and tormented her. Forcing her too show them her abilities. What happen to her left her scarred. She was never the same again. Her magical abilities soon turn against her. In response for what happen to his daughter; Percival Dumbledore attacked the muggle boys leaving them in critical condition just as they left his daughter. The Ministry of Magic soon learned of this and arrested him. He never told the Ministry why he attack the three boys and was sentence to Azkabam; where he would die a few years later."

"Why, why did her magic turn on her?" Harry asked.

"She became terrified of it. She tried to get rid of it, refuse to even use it, but she couldn't. In the end, it turn inward instead of outward and drove her half mad. When she exploded, you would want to hide because she couldn't control it. With their father in jail, Kendra Dumbledore made a heavy choice. Her daughter was unstable and her son's were hard enough to handle. With a heavy heart, she moved her family to Godric's Hollow."

Harry opens his eyes wide. He never knew or thought that Dumbledore and himself was more connected than he originally thought.

"It was dangerous time for the family. They were accused of being muggle hatters. Dumbledore soon learn to never mention his father or sister ever again. For those that did see or know here were told she was ill and her mother was taking care of her. In truth, because of what happen to his sister and because he knew what happen; Albus Dumbledore became a muggle hatter. He despised them and hope that one day, he would drive them into hiding like they did to his sister. However Dumbledore gain fame for another reason, his incredible gifts at magic and learning. After he graduated from Hogwarts, Dumbledore was planning to take a grand tour around the world with perhaps his only real close friend; Elphias Doge. However Tradegy soon struck the family. Ariana had another one of her explosive episodes. Her mother, no longer young and healthy enough was killed. Dumbledore return home in bitterness and anger. Dumbledore felt trapped and wasted. Many people were expecting great things from him; they weren't expecting him to become a full time baby sitter. Dumbledore began to resent his life style; he was gifted, brilliant. He wanted to shine and to obtain glory. Don't misunderstand him Harry, he loved his family, but he was very selfish. He did very well, despite not liking his new role as Ariana's caretaker. Then everything soon changed when Gellert Grindelwald came to the village to visit his aunt; Bathilda Bagshot.

"Grindelwald had been expelled from Drumstrang Institute for extreme experiments with the Dark Arts. He also had a history of violence within his own country. Did Dumbledore know what he was, most likely. But Dumbledore was happy for the first time in a long time. It wasn't long before Dumbledore was agreeing to Grindelwald's idea's of wizard's domination over the muggle. For a moment, their plans were about to be put into action. However Aberforth didn't agree. Between the two brothers, Ariana loved Aberforth more because he was kind to her and could control her episodes far better than his mother or Dumbledore could. Before things could calm down Grindelwald attacked Ariana and Aberforth. Dumbledore rush to his family defense but Aberforth had also responded to Grindelwald's attack and a three way duel had erupted between them. Ariana didn't fully understand what was going on, but she tried to stop it. When the duel had ended, Ariana was on the ground dead."

"Did Dumbledore kill her?" Harry asked.

"Best you don't know. All I'll say is, a stray curse hit Ariana killing her instantly. Grindelwald already had a track record and fled immediately. That would be the last time Dumbledore ever saw his best friend again until their duel in 1945. At the funeral, Aberforth blamed Dumbledore for the death of his sister; before Dumbledore could say anything, Aberforth broke Albus Dumbledore's nose. Dumbledore never fix his nose; he kept it, as a remainder of his mistake and his greed. His mistake for his thirst of power. Dumbledore decided to never take any position where he was in power. That is why he never accepted the position as Ministry of Magic. For many years, people always had asked him and he always decline.

"The term for the 'Greater Good' was a term both Grindelwald and Dumbledore both used. They've used it to the use of wizards needs. Its true meaning, something they both know, is something they use to recruit people to their cause. An idea that's not really true, but not really a lie. So Dumbledore made a choice, he felt he best serve as a teacher than a Politian. This way, he could enjoy some power he wielded, but his power was in control of others. He also enjoyed teaching. I think it calmed his mind and he believed he was fixing his own mistakes.

"It was very tough on him because he saw himself in others; a chance of greatness and a chance to grow. Because of this, Dumbledore did not believe in the death sentence no matter how severs the crime was. Many people barely got the punishment they deserved because Dumbledore gave them too many second chances. Then came you, Dumbledore knew, with the Prophecy you would be the perfect imagine to create the world Dumbledore couldn't. You were everything Dumbledore wanted to be but couldn't. He places you in your aunt and uncle's home knowing you wouldn't be loved. But rather you would grow up bitter and angry. Ready to accept any guidance you were offered. However to ensure your role, he had Hagrid show you the way of the wizarding world, by telling you of the dark wizards and how bad they were. He had Molly Weasley befriend you while Ron Weasley was to be your only and best friend. Ginny Weasley was to be your future wife and inherited your fortune after you stop the Dark Lord. To ensure she became your wife, Molly and Ginny brewed love potions and slip them into your drinks. It's also why Dumbledore didn't overrule Barty Crouch's decision to throw Sirus Black in Azkaban and give him a trail like the law required."

"Who else was controlling me?" Harry demanded. He was shaking in anger and fury.

"Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginny and Ron. Hagrid reported your movements well to Dumbledore. Though he does have a tendency to blab things out." She replied.

"I wish I knew…"

"Now you do." She replied.

"It doesn't matter. The old man won in the end." Harry mutters angrily.

"Not quiet."

"What do you mean?"

"Time is a mysterious thing. Powerful yet dangerous when meddle with. The future will change but it will be yours to change. However, in order to change the future, I can send you back. However there is a price."

"What price?" Harry asked, the offer was tempting.

"You will also have a new enemy. One that serves the light like Dumbledore."

"What kind of enemy?" Harry asked.

"I will make you an Assassin. You will recreate the old organization known as The Creed. In other words, you will become the darkness to serve the light. Your enemy will not only be the Death Eater's… but the Templar's. They are wielders of the light that serve the darkness. Like many Dark Lords, they are attempting to control the world. You must stop the Templar's and the Death Eaters. Do you accept?"

"It's never easy is it?" Harry asked calmly. She gives him a dry smile.

"Would it be fun; if it wasn't? It's your choice. The train in front of you will take you back to where your journey began. The train behind me will take you to the next great adventure."

Harry slowly stepped on the train as his guardian angel looked on smiling. Harry slowly turns back to look at her, just before he got on the train.

"One more thing, is this real… or is it all in my head?"

"That's a good question. And it's something only you can decide on. Just because it's in your head, doesn't mean it's any less real. I wish you well, Harry Potter. Also, I will give you a word of caution. Some of your student's friends as well as many adults will be Templar's. Also, you will no longer need to wear glasses; I have given you an old Assassin eye known as the Eagle Eye. You will be great Harry Potter, it's up to you, how you walk your own path."

The doors slam shut before Harry could say another word and a white light filled his vision. Harry Potter knew, no more.

"Wake up boy." Aunt Petunia voiced shouted as she rake the cupboard's door. Harry opens his eyes and could feel his head pounding. If there was one thing he wanted to say was this, he was back.

Glacies Telum – Ice Spear

Incohare Calx – Turn to Stone

Extraho Incendia – Dragon Fire


End file.
